Ein Jaffa verliert die Geduld
by Levitt
Summary: Ist es gut oder nicht gut wenn ein Jaffa wie Teal'c die Geduld verliert? Und was haben Jack und Daniel getan damit es dazu kommt?


Teal'c hätte sich selbst als geduldig beschrieben. Sehr geduldig. Das musste man in Apophis' Diensten auch sein, eine unüberlegte Handlung und das Leben war nicht mehr viel wert.

Geduld war auch eine Stärke, die gefragt war, wenn man mit den Tau'ri zusammen lebte. Denn sie hatten durchaus Eigenarten, die auch einen kampferprobten Primus manchmal bis nahe an den Rand der Verzweiflung treiben konnten.

Besonders wenn man auf täglicher Basis mit O'Neill und DanielJackson zusammen arbeiten musste. Nicht, dass Teal'c etwas gegen die beiden Männer gehabt hätte, weit gefehlt, beide hätte er ohne zu zögern als seine besten Freunde bezeichnet. Aber wenn sie zusammen waren, waren sie manchmal doch eine arge Herausforderung an sein seelisches Gleichgewicht.

Und seit DanielJackson, nach einem Jahr als Aufgestiegener, wieder bei ihnen war, war es nicht besser, sondern eher schlimmer geworden. Teal'c hatte gesehen, wie sehr O'Neill sich gefreut hatte, den jüngeren Mann wieder im Team zu haben. Selbst wenn das Verhältnis zu Jonas Quinn im Laufe des Jahres besser geworden war, so hatte er ihn ohne einen Moment zu zögern, wieder gehen lassen.

Doch dann hatte das alte Spielchen zwischen dem Colonel und dem Archäologen wieder begonnen. Endlose Widerworte, ironische Streitereien und wie es Teal'c manchmal schien, Konfrontation um der Konfrontation willen, waren erneut an der Tagesordnung.

Der Jaffa gestattete sich einen kleinen Seufzer. Auf dieser Mission nach P87 M33 war es besonders nervenaufreibend gewesen. Denn Major Carter hatte den Hauptteil der Verhandlungen geführt, da es um Geothermale Energien im Verbund mit Naquadah- Reaktoren gegangen war und so hatten O'Neill und DanielJackson viel Zeit für Wortspielereien gehabt. O'Neill, weil ihm langweilig war und DanielJackson, weil er Angst hatte, dass O'Neill etwas Unbedachtes sagte, wenn er ihn gewähren ließe.

Das war natürlich nur die offizielle Erklärung. Teal'c, mit seiner fast hundertjährigen Lebenserfahrung, hatte schon längst gesehen, wo das eigentliche Problem lag: Ungelöste sexuelle Spannung, die sie so versuchten abzubauen. Wortwechsel, die man, wenn man richtig hinschaute, nur als Vorspiel bezeichnen konnte. Aber so brillant und clever seine beide Teamkameraden auch sonst waren, auf diesem Auge wollten sie blind sein.

Doch an diesem Abend war Teal'cs Geduld endgültig erschöpft. Er konnte es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen und anhören und beschloss, dass er dem ein Ende bereiten würde. Auf die eine oder andere Art. Die Gelegenheit war so günstig wie nie, denn Major Carter war nach dem Abendessen noch mit mehreren Wissenschaftlern in den Energiegewinnungs-Komplex gefahren und hatte schon gleich angekündigt, dass es Stunden dauern könnte. So hatte er DanielJackson und O'Neill noch in deren Zimmer begleitet - besser gesagt auf den Balkon ihres Zimmers, denn die Nacht war sommerlich warm.

Dort saßen sie jetzt im silbrigen Licht der drei Monde auf dicken, weichen Kissen auf dem Boden, O'Neill und DanielJackson an die eine Seite des Balkongitters gelehnt, er ihnen gegenüber. Sie naschten von köstlichen, fremdartigen Spezialitäten und tranken süße Fruchtsäfte. Einheimische Vögel zirpten in der Ferne und irgendwo plätscherte ein kleiner Bach. Es hätte sehr friedlich und entspannend sein können in dieser lauen Sommernacht, wäre Teal'c nicht Zeuge wider Willen gewesen, wie seine beiden besten Freunde schon seit einer halben Stunde ununterbrochen Spitzfindigkeiten austauschten.

"...und ich sage dir, es war so!", bestätigte der Wissenschaftler gerade mit heftigem Kopfnicken.

O'Neill legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte belehrend: "Daniel, das will ich ja gar nicht abstreiten, aber trotzdem hast du Unrecht."

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln brachte Daniel noch ein genervtes: "Aber Jack! Ich...", heraus, dann schritt Teal'c ein.

"O'Neill, DanielJackson, seid ihr nicht der Ansicht, dass ihr für einen Tag genug gestritten habt?", erkundigte er sich mit seiner tiefen, ruhigen Stimme. Es waren die ersten Worte, die er seit dem Verlassen des Saales, in dem sie ihr Abendessen eingenommen hatten, gesagt hatte.

"Wir streiten nicht!"

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir streiten?"

Wie so oft sprachen sie zur selben Zeit und sagten auch noch beide - nahezu - dasselbe. Eine fast automatische Reaktion und erst dann schienen sie sich bewusst zu werden, dass Teal'c tatsächlich das Wort ergriffen hatte.

"Uhhh", Daniel lächelte entschuldigend, wedelte mit beiden Händen etwas unsicher durch die Luft und fügte hinzu: "Tut mir Leid, Teal'c. Wir... hätten dich etwas mehr ins Gespräch einbeziehen sollen."

"Ja, eh... tut mir auch Leid, T. Wolltest du was sagen?", erkundigte O'Neill, nahm seine Hand von Daniels Schulter und wandte sich jetzt dem Jaffa zu.

Teal'c musterte seine beiden Freunde einen Moment mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dann fragte er: "Habe ich euch schon einmal die alte Legende von dem Krieger und dem jungen Mann erzählt?"

"Die, in der sie nachher alle tot sind, weil irgendjemand das Feuer nicht angezündet hat, und deswegen in den Fluss gefallen ist - oder so ähnlich?", wollte O'Neill grinsend wissen.

Teal'c korrigierte den Colonel ohne Anzeichen von Ungeduld: "Nein. Außerdem waren nicht **alle** tot, es war eine Kerze und kein Feuer, es war ein See und kein Fluss und der Mann war kein Krieger, sondern ein Reisender."

Daniel gab ein Geräusch von sich, das verdammt nach einem unterdrückten Kichern klang.

Jack boxte ihn in die Seite und fragte empört: "Hättest du das noch alles gewusst?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe die Geschichte noch nie gehört", gestand Daniel.

"Ha! Das ist ja wohl die dümmste Ausrede, die ich seit langem gehört habe!", beschwerte sich Jack.

"O'Neill, es sei wie es sei, doch ist das nicht die Geschichte, die ich euch jetzt erzählen will", erstickte Teal'c jede weitere Diskussion im Keime.

"Bitte, Teal'c, fang an", forderte ihn gebannt Daniel auf, der schon sehr neugierig war. Denn es kam kaum vor, dass Teal'c von sich aus etwas von Chulak oder den zahlreichen Mythen und Legenden seiner alten Heimatwelt berichtete. Die seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er es dennoch getan hatte, waren sehr aufschlussreich gewesen, zeigten sie doch meistens eine ganz andere Sicht auf viele Dinge, die die Menschen so oft als gegeben annahmen. Er freute sich sehr, dass Teal'c an diesem Abend eine Ausnahme machte und ihnen mal wieder einen kleinen Blick in die Gedankenwelt seines Heimatplaneten erlauben würde.

"Okay, schieß los!", meinte jetzt auch der neugierig gewordene O'Neill und hoffte nur, dass die Story interessanter werden würde, als die Jaffa-Witze, die Teal'c gelegentlich zum Besten gab. Er angelte nach seinem Glas und setzte sich gemütlicher hin, so dass seine Schulter gegen Daniels Schulter stieß. Daniel rutschte ebenfalls ein wenig herum und es wunderte Teal'c gar nicht, dass auch er sich ganz unbewusst gegen Jacks Arm lehnte.

Teal'c quittierte das mit einem winzigen Lächeln, dann neigte er bestätigend den Kopf und begann: "Vor langer, langer Zeit lebte in einem weit entfernten Königreich ein gefürchteter Krieger. Seine Feinde hatten großen Respekt vor ihm, denn sein Name eilte ihm voraus. Er war aber nicht nur ein tapferer, sondern auch ein kluger Mann. Rasch in seinen Entscheidungen, kühn in seinem Vorgehen und loyal den Seinen gegenüber."

Teal'cs melodische Stimme und die laue, dunkle Mondnacht boten einen hervorragenden Hintergrund für diese getragenen Worte, die sonst vielleicht deplaziert gewirkt hätten, aber so lauschten seine beiden Zuhörer gespannt.

"Der Krieger war jemand, der das, was er tat, liebte und sich keine andere Aufgabe vorstellen konnte. Lange Jahre führte er seine Leute wieder und wieder in den Kampf gegen das Böse und das Glück war ihnen hold. Oft schien ihre Lage aussichtslos, doch sie schafften es immer wieder, gesund in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren."

"Hey!" Jack grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Das klingt ja wie das chulak-interne SG-1 Team! Cool! Mach weiter, ich bin schon sehr gespannt!"

_In der Tat. Das solltest du auch sein, O'Neill_, hätte Teal'c am liebsten gesagt, verkniff sich diese Bemerkung jedoch. Er war aber sehr erfreut, dass O'Neill es ihm so leicht machte. Denn es war klar, dass von diesem Zeitpunkt an, automatische Vergleiche mit **ihrem** Team nicht ausbleiben konnten. So nickte er: "Wie du wünschst, O'Neill."

Daniel, mit einem besseren Gespür für leise Untertöne, warf dem Jaffa einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu. Denn das, was Teal'c ihnen erzählte, klang tatsächlich weniger wie eine Legende, sondern mehr wie eine Parabel - ohne, dass er in literaturwissenschaftliche Spitzfindigkeiten abgleiten wollte. Das hieß, der Jaffa erwartete von ihnen, dass sie das Beispiel auf ihren Lebensbereich anwenden sollten. Und sie war geschickt gewählt, wenn es sogar Jack auffiel... Nur, warum sagte er es nicht gerade heraus, sondern verpackte es stattdessen in eine so...märchenhafte Form? Was für unangenehme Wahrheiten lauerten dort noch auf sie?

Teal'c ließ sie nicht lange warten und fuhr, nachdem er sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Zuhörer bewusst war, fort: "Aber irgendwann verlässt auch mal den Tapfersten das Glück und so war es auch hier. Der Krieger und die Seinen waren wieder einmal unterwegs, um den Reichtum des Landes zu mehren, als der Jüngste eines schrecklichen Todes starb. Doch da er ein ebenso geachteter Mann wie der Krieger war, ließen die Mächte des Himmels Gnade walten und beschlossen ihn zu sich zu nehmen, statt ihn sterben zu lassen. Ein Jahr lang blieb er fern, dann trieb ihn die Sehnsucht zu dem Krieger und seinen Waffengefährten zurück."

"Äh...Teal'c?", fragte Jack misstrauisch und beugte sich aufmerksam vor. Denn so viel Übereinstimmung konnte es doch unmöglich zwischen einer Legende von Chulak und ihrem Leben geben! Oder hatte Teal'c die Geschichte deshalb gewählt?

"Geduld, O'Neill, ich bin noch lange nicht am Ende. Der interessantere Teil kommt noch", versicherte ihm der Jaffa.

"Da bin ich aber gespannt. Übrigens, habe nur ich gerade ein Déjà -vu, oder geht es sonst noch irgendwem so?", wollte Jack wissen.

"Lass ihn doch weiter erzählen, Jack", warf Daniel ungeduldig ein und wandte sich drängend an Teal'c. "Was geschieht jetzt?" _Worauf wollte ihr Freund nur hinaus? Was wollte er ihnen auf diese Art sagen?_ Daniel sah im Moment noch keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

"Es ist nur eine alte Legende, auch wenn sie Parallelen aufweist", versicherte der Jaffa dem Colonel noch einmal, ehe er zu seinem eigentlich Anliegen kam. Mal sehen, wie seine beiden menschlichen Team-Kollegen das auffassen würden.

"Nun, der junge Mann kam zurück in die Welt - nackt - und so fand ihn der Krieger auch. In einem hohen Turm, den zu erklimmen ihm einige Mühe bereitet hatte, da die Treppe, die er hinauf stieg, hinter jedem seiner Schritt wegbrach, so dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Doch nachdem er die letzte Tür geöffnet hatte, sah er den jungen Mann. Auf einer niedrigen Liegestatt ausgestreckt und gerade aus dem Schlaf erwacht. Nicht zum ersten Mal wurde dem Krieger bewusst, wie wohlgestalt der junge Mann war, auch wenn die schwere Rüstung das allzu oft verdeckte. Kräftige, wohlproportionierte Glieder, ein schlanker Wuchs, ein sanftes Gesicht, umrahmt von braunen Haaren und Augen in der Farbe des Himmels."

Daniel atmete heftig hörbar ein, stieß etwas Ähnliches wie "umpff" aus und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

Jack wisperte: "Oh, mein Gott", und war nur froh, dass es auf dem Balkon so dunkel war, denn er nahm an, dass ihn in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich eine ähnliche Röte überflutete wie die, die er an Daniels Hals ausmachen konnte. _Der Jaffa war doch sonst keine solche Plaudertasche? Warum auf einmal jetzt?_Doch dann korrigierte sich Jack: Teal'c redete nur, wenn es ihm wirklich wichtig war. Sei es, dass er mit Daniel am Goa'uld-Wörterbuch arbeitete, oder wenn er ihnen etwas berichtete, das sie im Kampf gegen die Goa'uld weiter bringen konnte. Wenn er sich also jetzt die Mühe machte, ihnen diese verklausulierte Geschichte zu erzählen, dann musste es ihm schon **verdammt** wichtig sein!

Teal'c war mit der bisherigen Reaktion seine Zuhörer sehr zufrieden. Jetzt musste er sie noch ein Stückchen in die Richtung schubsen, von der er annahm, dass es für sie die beste war. Der Rest lag dann bei ihnen. Er setzte sich noch ein wenig gerader hin, senkte seine Stimme noch eine halbe Oktave ab und war sich trotzdem bewusst, dass seine beiden Freunde nicht ein einziges Wort verpassen würden. Er hätte gerne DanielJacksons Gesicht gesehen, doch der hielt es noch immer hinter den Händen verborgen.

Teal'c fuhr fort: "Der Krieger näherte sich dem jungen Mann und kniete neben ihm nieder. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte sanft den Arm des anderen Mannes. Als dieser ihn gewähren ließ, wanderten seine Finger den Arm herauf, bis sie am Kinn angekommen waren. Mit schmetterlingsleichten Berührungen strichen die Finger wieder und wieder über die vollen Lippen, bis sich dem Mund ein leises Seufzen entrang. Erst dann glitten sie höher, umkreisten die Wangenknochen und legten sich sanft auf die Augenlider. Der Krieger war in diesem Moment zu keinen Worten fähig, zu sehr schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu, den Mann, den er schon verloren glaubte, wieder zu sehen."

O'Neill schloss die Augen, weil die Worte so schrecklich wahr klangen. Es waren seine Empfindungen, die der Jaffa da vor ihnen ausbreitete. Sein mit unendlicher Freude vermischter Schmerz. So blieb die leichtfertige Unterbrechung, die er schon auf der Zunge hatte, ungesagt. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und auf seinen weisen Freund schaute, sah er in Teal'cs Augen, dass dieser ihn wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. Jack war jetzt nur gespannt, welche Schlussfolgerung Teal'c aus dem Ganzen ziehen würde.

"Der junge Mann war nicht minder froh, seinen Gefährten wieder zu sehen, hegte doch auch er, schon seit langer Zeit, Zuneigung zu dem Krieger. Als er jetzt die Traurigkeit in dessen Antlitz sah, beschloss er zu handeln. Er umschlang die Schultern des Kriegers mit seinen Armen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ließ auch seine Hände die geliebten Gesichtzüge nachfahren und als der Krieger die Augen öffnete, um ihn anzublicken, beugte er sich vor. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einer ersten Berührung. Ein sanfter, tastender Kuss, der Wellen des Entzückens und der Erkenntnis durch ihr Leiber jagte."

"Teal'c...", flüsterte Daniel mit erstickter Stimme, denn er hatte Angst, dass der Jaffa gerade Vermutungen anstellte, die Jack in eine unhaltbare Position manövrieren könnten. Was, wenn Jack nichts von alledem empfand, Teal'c ihm aber suggerierte, er sei an einer Beziehung mit seinem Teammitglied interessiert? Daniel hoffte nur, dass Jack es in diesem Fall mit einer ironischen Bemerkung gut sein lassen würde. Er vertraute darauf, dass Jack dem Jaffa das nicht falsch auslegen und nachtragen würde und betete, dass Jack keine Erklärung haben wollte, ob an Teal'cs Worten mehr dran sei, als an einer alten Legende in einer dunklen Sommernacht.

Teal'c überging Daniels Flüstern und erzählte ruhig weiter: "Als sie sich im Kuss vereinten, wurde ihnen klar, dass die Trennung ihre Gefühle nicht hatte erkalten lassen. Im Gegenteil. Dieses Wiedersehen entfachte ein Feuer in ihrem Innern, das rasch heller brannte und das neue Nahrung brauchte. Die Hände des Kriegers gingen auf Wanderschaft und erforschten begierig den nackten Körper des jungen Mannes. Glitten über harte Muskeln, einen weichen Bauch und eine erwachende Erektion."

Jack prustete vor Überraschung los - Gott, man sollte auf Teal'c vertrauen, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden! - und versuchte es mit zwei, drei Mal räuspern zu vertuschen. Das Schlimmste war, bei dieser nachtschwarzen, einschmeichelnden Stimme, die jedem Porno-Darsteller gut gestanden hätte, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass auch bei ihm gewisse Körperteile erwachten. Er hätte geschworen, dass er nicht über eine übermäßige Phantasie verfügte, aber dank Teal'cs Erzählung hatte er ganz genau Daniel vor Augen. Einen nackten Daniel, der sich in den Kissen räkelte. Seinen Kissen, um genau zu sein - in seinem Schlafzimmer, in seinem Bett.

"Die Hand des Kriegers umfasste fest den ..."

"Teal'c", unterbrach der Colonel den Jaffa resolut und fast ein wenig panisch. "Ich ..., ich denke, wir sollten uns den Mittelteil schenken und du sagst uns nur noch, wie es ausging. Also: und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute, ja?", fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll an.

"Nein, Jack", mischte sich Daniel fast zornig ein, ehe Teal'c antworten konnte. "Kein Happy End für die beiden, denn denk daran, wir sind in ein einer kriegerischen Gesellschaft und sie sind beide Männer."

"Das ist auf Chulak kein Problem, DanielJackson. Waffengefährten sind oft auch Liebhaber. Es stärkt ihre Kampfeskraft, wenn sie nicht nur wissen wofür sie kämpfen, sondern auch für wen. Bei den Tau'ri gab es das doch auch."

"Im alten Griechenland, Sparta, ja. Aber das ist schon sehr lange her", seufzte Daniel.

"Auf Chulak gilt es noch heute", bestätigte Teal'c und schaute seine beiden Freunde an.

Jack hob abwehrend die Hände, ehe das hier in eine geschichtliche Diskussion ausarten konnte. "Okay, okay. Sparta hin oder her. Wie geht deine Geschichte aus, Teal'c? Denn die beiden sitzen ja jetzt da oben fest." Intensiv starrte er den dunkelhäutigen Mann an, als erwartete er dort Antworten auf Fragen, die er sich so noch nicht gestellt hatte.

"Ja, sie konnten nicht zurück", bestätigte der Jaffa. "Jedenfalls nicht über die Treppe. Aber das Turmzimmer hatte große, bodentiefe Fenster. Und nachdem die beiden sich innig geliebt hatten und ihre Körper und Seelen vereint hatten, traten sie zu einem der Fenster. Vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich das weite Land im Sonnenschein. Dort unten lag die Freiheit und die Zukunft - wenn sie genügend Mut und Vertrauen hatten. Aber der Krieger und der junge Mann waren außergewöhnliche Menschen und so beschlossen sie, den Schritt zu wagen, denn alles andere hätte auch ihren langsamen Tod bedeutet. Sie stürzten sich ins Ungewisse und es trug sie."

"Oh! ... So einfach?", fragte Jack misstrauisch, nachdem der Jaffa schwieg.

"So einfach", bestätigte Teal'c. "Denn es ist ja nur eine Legende."

"Sicher doch. **Nur** eine Legende", wiederholte Jack in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er das Teal'c nicht für eine Sekunde abnahm.

Düster ließ sich Daniel vernehmen: "Sie sind wahrscheinlich abgestürzt, weil eine böse Macht es nicht mit ansehen konnte, dass sie glücklich waren." Auf seiner mentalen Liste hatte er auch schon eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Kandidaten parat, denen eine solche Beziehung mit Sicherheit ein Dorn im Auge wäre.

Jack drehte sich so, dass er Daniel anschauen konnte. Warum nur war der Archäologe heute so grässlich pessimistisch? Teal'c hatte ihnen doch im Voraus seine Zustimmung erteilt.

Er musste genau wissen, wie Daniel auf seine nächsten Worte reagieren würde, denn sie verrieten alles über ihn und wie er fühlte. Mit fester Stimme verkündete Jack: "Ich denke, wenn sie es nur fest genug wollten, konnten ihnen die bösen Mächte nichts anhaben."

Daniel, der gerade geistesabwesend mit einer Hand Blütenstaub von seiner Hose rieb, hielt überrascht in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute auf. "Ach, nein? Ich glaube, da bist du etwas zu optimistisch", korrigierte er Jack vorwurfsvoll. "Sie werden sich mit Vergnügen auf den Krieger stürzen, wenn er es wagen sollte, so etwas zu tun. Sie werden nicht eine Sekunde zögern, ihn... seines Postens zu entheben. Und wie wir sehr wohl vorher gehört haben - er kann sich keinen anderen Job vorstellen. Das... das ... das kann der junge Mann nicht zulassen", presste er noch mit erstickter Stimme hervor, dankbar dafür, dass er so tun konnte, als sprächen sie nicht über sich selbst.

_Da also lag das Problem!_ Jack ergriff Daniels Hand, die ihm am nächsten war, hielt sie auch fest, als Daniel sie ihm entziehen wollte und sagte leise: "Wie wir aber auch gehört haben, würde es den langsamen Tod der beiden bedeuten, wenn sie es nicht täten." Er legte seine zweite Hand über ihre verschränkten Finger und streichelte sanft Daniels Handgelenk und Handrücken.

Daniel hauchte jetzt ein zweifelndes: "Jack?", rückte aber dennoch ein paar Zentimeter näher an den anderen Mann heran. Dabei schaute er seinen Freund mit einem Blick an, der darum bettelte überzeugt zu werden. Trotzdem rebellierte er noch: "Das wird niemals gut gehen!"

"Doch!"

"Nein! Niemals."

"Wir werden es schaffen!"

Unbemerkt von seinen beiden Freunden, die wieder einmal nur Augen füreinander hatten, erhob sich Teal'c leise und mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln. Denn selbst wenn sie wieder bei ihren kindischen Zankereien gelandet waren, so war er jetzt überzeugt, dass seine kleine Geschichte im Endeffekt Früchte tragen würden. Die ineinander verschlungenen Hände waren ihm Beweis genug.

An der Balkontür drehte er sich noch einmal zu den beiden um und hörte wie Jack lockend fragte: "Und was, bitte schön, ist mit der... erwachenden Erektion?"

Daniel beklagte sich mit einem winzigen Lachen in der Stimme: "Du wolltest den Mittelteil ja nicht hören."

"Ehm... darf ich trotzdem mal fühlen?"

"Körper und Seele vereinen?", neckte Daniel.

"Lieber den Körper...", stellte O'Neill keinen Zweifel lassend fest.

"Oh Gott, Jack!", flüsterte Daniel atemlos.

"Ja, Daniel?"

Leise schloss Teal'c die Tür. Gut, dass niemand alle Jaffa-Legenden kannte, so konnten sie vielleicht eine neue schreiben. Eine, die zur Abwechslung mal gut ausgehen würde.


End file.
